


Doyen

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [850]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It should have been a simple transaction with a lawyer.





	Doyen

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/29/2001 for the word [doyen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/29/doyen).
> 
> doyen  
> The senior member of a body or group.  
> One who is knowledgeable or uniquely skilled as a result of long experience in some field of endeavor.  
> A woman who is a doyen.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #497 Property.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Doyen

This experience only reinforced Gibbs never, ever involve lawyers rule. He’d specifically asked for a doyen of one of the most well known law firms. He’d finally found the perfect property and needed help securing it as his.

His finances weren’t the best given all the alimony, but it should have been a relatively simple deal. Instead, the lawyer had double crossed him and advertised his perfect house to the public. He’d lost it to a developer who was going to completely ruin the land and property to build a shopping mall or parking garage or some other terrible structure to earn money.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
